


Her Future; Made Of Blue Silk

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys thinks about her wedding dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Future; Made Of Blue Silk

Daenerys ran the silk of her dress through her fingers. It slipped through them like water, it looked like water, it felt like water. She glanced down; surprised it didn’t ripple where she touched it. It was a calm ocean, a smooth sea, like the one that kept her from going home.

It was nothing like the girl inside it. It flowed easily while she stuttered and shuddered. It was colourful while she was white and pale. 

It was given to her as easily as she was about to be given away.

It was her fate, clinging to her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #6: Quick Fic #2 at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
